Talk:Fight Against Despair! The Last Super Warriors - Gohan and Trunks (Discontinued)/@comment-31440124-20170329220826
Ok guys, this is actually how it worked for me: First off, I had a SSR SS Future Gohan, Xeno Trunks (PHY) and wanted to get the characters from the event.So I simply did a few stages, so I could gather the Gohan medals to awaken Gohan and Xeno trunks. I figuted I'd eventually do all stages, but I first went to get the Gohan Medals. I basicly found out that after 15 battles I hadn't found any medals since I won the Z-Hard stage the first time and got 2 medals. So I got annoyed and figured I'd try my luck later on. I went through the stages and needed SSJ Future Trunks from the event to finish later stages, along the way gathered all required medals and found out that everytime you finish a difficulty the first time, you'd be guaranteed medal drops (Normal = 1, Hard = 2, Z - Hard = 2), and with the special mission medals that gave me already 10 Gohan Medals! So I had enough to make SSJ Future Trunks Dokkan. Now I finished all events, and aquired a bunch of extra dragonstones, so I figured crap, I'm just gonna trash the Gohan stage for medals endlessly until I get the remaing 11 medals. I did a whole lot of tries and only got 1 freakin medal! (aprox 40 tries >.<) Then I decided to read this page more closely for other peoples experiences. I read a post about using Future Gohan and Future Trunks, just below here and decided to use that theory, and added Xeno Trunks, and SS Future Gohan as well, and immediatly I got 1 medal! Tried it again twice, and again 1 medal! But after that my luck ran out so it seemed. Did 10 runs, didn't get any more luck... Then I found a SSJ Future trunks to friend in the list and chose that, BAM again a medal!. Tried it again with SSJ Future trunks as a friend, immediatly another medal! And again after that! I figured that was too much of a coincidence. I started refreshing the friendslist searching for SSJ Future Trunks, in between trying with other characters sometimes, which didn't drop a single medal! But this trick with trunks worked 6 times consecutively, until the 7th try failed.. and I must say, I do believe that 6 times in a row is extremely lucky even if it works this way, but still... It seemed to make a huge difference rather or not you choose event/medal related characters on this particular stage.. Since I had the medals, I was so busy with the theory, I lost count! So I just awakened Gohan, which I basicly had already given up on, just hoped to collect the medals for Xeno trunks on the last day of the event. But after that when I came back with an awakend UR SS Future Gohan, it didn't seem to matter what friend I choose, in less than 10 battles I had 7 medals.. I basicly kept going to find out if this would go on and on.. and it does! So basicly, they're dropping generously now... This is how it was for me.. So don't give up hope guys. I heard a comment about spamming... well sorry, but the RNG basicly doesn't seem to be all that random to me.. ("Random" actually doesn't exist on itself and is rather an abstract concept for complex algorithms, which... by definition, are meant to look random, but are bascily measured and created for specific purposes, hence pseudo-random.) I believe that If you'd first do the special mission for the stages on hard and get those 5 medals, and then take the 5 from each difficulty on the stage, then awaken Future Trunks from the event (farm SA10, and get 4 dupes ready, because willl have a seconde dokkan in a few months, very nice!), Then use him alongside the Gohan from the event, and if you have them Xeno Trunks and SS Future Gohan bacause it may help. Perhaps even finish all other stages first, which if properly done can give you avbout 15 extra dragonstones easy while using Dragonstones to recover stamina! And only after you get 5 dragonstones with which you should awaken SS Future Gohan, will they drop like regular medals. I believe it works this way. Because it did, and still does for me. So maybe you need SS Future Gohan to benefit from this, or else just wait until you do have them, and just use the 10 easy2get medals for SS Future Trunks from the event. (definatly worth your time.) If someone tries this method, please confirm your experience with it here. Although I truly believe this can't be a coincidence, it's to consistent for me now to believe that. I did so many tries without getting one medal, and now ik got 2 out of tries... but always a single medal! Good luck guys, hope it works fot you.